Coating materials such as photoresist are typically applied to a semiconductor wafer by flowing liquid coating material onto the top surface of the wafer while it is spinning. The wafer is held on a disk shaped, rotating spin chuck. The diameter of the chuck is slightly less than the diameter of the wafer. The chuck is positioned so that the wafer lies on the chuck in a level horizontal plane. In operation, the backside or inactive surface of the wafer is placed onto the chuck. The chuck applies a suction to the backside of the wafer to hold the wafer in place on the chuck. The chuck is rotated by a motor driven axle that extends down from the chuck. As the wafer is rotated on the chuck, liquid photoresist material is applied to the center of the wafer. The photoresist spreads radially outward from the center of the wafer towards the edge to coat the top of the wafer. Ideally, all excess coating material is ejected from the edge of the wafer. In practice, however, some excess photoresist tends to collect at and form a bead along the edge of the wafer.
A solvent is dispensed along the edge of the wafer to dissolve the edge bead and remove the resist from the extreme edge of the wafer. The solvent may be dispensed through a nozzle directed toward the backside edge of the wafer, in which case it curls up around to the top of the wafer to dissolve the edge bead, or the solvent may be dispensed directly onto the top edge of the wafer. In either case, the process allows solvent and dissolved photoresist to be splashed about and often leaves a jagged edge profile on the photoresist or other coating material.